His Butler's Annoyance
by mermaidofthesea
Summary: Halah-Najem, renamed Charity Abel, is an Arabic speaking guardian angel. By her own naive nature, and by the hands of fate, her life becomes intertwined with a certain demonic butler and a ruthless child. What happens when Charity's well being is resting in Sebastian's hands? Will Charity gain a new perspective on the human realm?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" A bellowing voice inquired to the much smaller being below her. It was just as any other day in the heavens; The same songs were being sung, the same prayers being shouted, and the same people in the same places they were the day before. Halah stood up straight to speak again.  
"Yes, Mother God. He is the one." Her Arabic floated across her tongue as she tried to look into God's face. God was a powerful lady, and Halah couldn't help but be intimidated by her. She supposed it was only natural. Men had been speaking about the fear of God for years.  
"Very Well, my child. I will send you to him." The thundering voice let out a hearty chuckle, making the young, naive angel feel at ease. She allowed herself to gaze on the face of the creator. God took the form as a beautiful woman with shimmery dark skin, covered from head to toe in heavenly fabrics.  
"You know your objective. You are going to become a servant in the manor. Do everything you can to keep the child happy while he is alive. Do not battle the demon for his soul. That is the boy's choice and I will not take away free will."  
Halah knew that even if she did want to save Ciel Phantomhive's soul, her attempt would be pointless. She was a physically weak angel with the weakest of supernatural powers to speak of. She didn't understand how truly painful her job would be. She would be with the boy before watching his very soul get devoured by a demon. It would break her heart, but she didn't even know what heartbreak was. In fact, being such a new soul, she didn't really know what any other emotion was other than content. Though Halah had the appearance of a young woman, she was fresh spirit. You could see the innocence and lack of experience just by looking into her eyes.  
"Yes, Mother God." She nodded her head rapidly.  
"Very well then." God replied.

Halah awoke to the feeling of cold, dripping water against her forehead. It had a cool, refreshing feeling. Her dark eyes slowly opened and she saw a red haired maid, dabbing her forehead.  
"Oh, You're awake now, yes you are!" Mey-Rin spoke, her usual energy in each of her words. This must be it, Halah thought. But how did she manage to make it inside? She remembered nothing but the conversation she had with Mother God.  
"Well, The Young Master said to meet him when you finally woke up, yes he did! Come along, we have no time to waste!" Mey-Rin dragged her along, but Halah could hardly understand what this woman was saying. She barely knew English. She could understand more than she could speak it, but she hoped it would get better with time. Her clothing was nothing but ripped rags, and her dark hair stuck out in every which direction. It must have been a rough trip, she thought to herself. They had gone through what seemed like hundreds of hallways, and Halah watched in awe. What an incredible place this was. After a long time of walking, they reached their destination. A young boy sat at his desk, reading material present in his hands.  
"Young Master." The butler caught his attention, causing the boy's head to jart up. Halah gazed up at the boy, completely shocked at what she saw. This boy was so young but played the role of a middle aged man.  
"Oh, Yes." He says with no emotion, as silence filled the room. Ciel just stared for a few moments, as if thinking of something to say. He knew exactly who she was, considering he had seen her in his dreams lately. A guardian angel.  
"Your name?" He asks, but Halah just stared back in confusion. She really wished it wouldn't be this hard to understand the boy.  
"What is your name? He asked a little more loudly, and she tried to create a response to it.  
Halah took a deep breath, understanding his question the second time. She simply smiled childishly and said, "Halah. My name is Halah." Her accent was considerably strong from years of speaking Arabic. Even when she was human, it was her native tongue. She hardly remembered that part of her life. She knew she was a young girl living somewhere in the middle-eastern part of the world.  
"Hmm..." Ciel thought for a moment, but his face remained cold. He didn't act like this was the least bit unusual. Sebastian just walked up to the angel, looking deeply into her eyes. He already detested her. She showed herself as any other young woman, but her soul told all. He knew she wouldn't battle him, but still, any angel was simply a pain in his side. He decided that it would be notable for him to keep a neutral expression as any other good butler would.  
"It seems as though you have no other place to go. You would make good use of being the young master's servant, yes?"  
Halah smiled, listening was finally her way in. Sebastian continued to look deep into her eyes. Who did she think she was? He despised those self-righteous angels.  
"Yes, Sir."' She says after a few moments of thinking about the correct wording. This must be the demon butler the elder angels had been speaking about. They said he was nothing but trouble. They warned her how dangerous it would be for working in such a close area with this powerful entity.  
"Very Well. Your new name is...Charity Abel. It's an English woman's name. Understand?" He said sternly, but not too rough. He had to control his urges to get rid of her. After all, that would only alarm the young master.  
"Yes, Sir." She repeats again. "Charity..." The name rolled from her as if it was languid water. She felt its vibrations, the way it felt against the roof of her mouth to speak it. It was different from her true name, but she didn't dislike it.  
"Mey-Rin, find her something to wear." Ciel ordered. Sebastian glared as she left, watching her soul. What a clueless, innocent soul. Sebastian knew her life wasn't going to be easy here. She had to earn respect just like the other servants. She would have to learn quite a bit more English, but language submersion did in fact work in many cases.  
Mey-Rin found her proper servants attire. It was identical to her own. Mey-Rin braided her hair in front of her cracked mirror, making positive that it would not come loose while she was working. Charity looked back at herself in the mirror. She was so used to seeing her true form that she was a tad frightened. It was only a reflection, she reminded herself. Earthly things were just terrible...and wonderful. Her hair was now in two braids, flopping everywhere she walked.  
"She'll need a bit of training before we proceed. Hopefully she will be competent." Sebastian bowed before Ciel Phantomhive, his master and commander. Ciel merely nodded, more focused on the task at hand. He had the soul of an adult and and the body of a child, and he often forgot that about himself.  
"Do whatever you have to do. Just don't let her destroy the manor." He grumbled in annoyance, and a slow, saucy smirk came over the butler's face. He already hated her. How dare she? He was growing hungrier for the Young Master's soul everyday, and he was not going to tolerate her. Yet, he would have to keep calm. Charity stepped out of her new, quaint quarters, into the common area. She blinked quickly, adjusting to her surroundings. She knew that she would have to adapt just like everyone else. She could tell that they took pride in the servants, and picked them for reasons. Did the boy see something in her?  
"No time to waste. Let us make haste, the master has guest today." Sebastian bellowed at Charity, and she only looked at him. These accents were so hard to understand...granted, she did understand English more than she could speak it.  
"Hurry. There will be guest." He simplified his words, and after a few more silent moments, she finally understood the gist of what he was trying to convey. Sebastian shook his head to himself. That would simply not due. If she didn't learn English quickly, The Young Master would be irritated. She skipped behind him, a huge smile on her face. Sebastian looked behind him to see her, so cheerful yet silent. She had already made herself out to be quite frivolous, and he couldn't stand it.  
"We will now begin training. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Understood?"  
Sebastian pulled her along, noticing her skipping.

"No skipping. It is rather unbecoming of a Phantomhive servant. No running, no skipping, no unorthodox behavior will be accepted under my watch. Would you please acknowledge that you hear the words coming out of my mouth, Miss Abel?" He turned around once more to see Charity in her own imagination, not paying attention to a word he said. All angels were disgusting, but this one was exceptionally frustrating.

"Oh, Sorry. Was not paying attention." She managed to say in English. She did have the tendency to daze of a little, another one of her flaws.

Sebastian lead her into the hallway, looking around to see if anyone was around. It would be horrendous to show such rude behavior in front of the young master.  
"Listen, Halah. I do not know why Ciel has allowed you to become a Phantomhive servant. I hope you realize that Phantomhive servants are not just footmen, but rather exclusively selected soldiers to protect the Young Master. As of right now, I don't see any special ability about you. I suggest you find it, or you can tell your leader that you have failed your mission as a guardian angel." He looked down on her. She was tiny and weak looking, as if he could snap her in half at any moment. Obvious the master did not pick her for her strength.  
Charity looked up, frightened out of her wits. Charity had a lot of things wrong with her, but she knew she was intelligent. She would find her way out of many situations just by using her problem solving skills, despite being clueless at times. Tears welled in her eyes, scared to death of this demon. Sebastian did not feel a ping of guilt, as he was emotionless for the most part. Even if he ever did have emotions, he did not display them as any human would.

"And another thing..." Sebastian smirked, lifting her chin to force her to look into her eyes just to scare her more. Charity was shaking like a puppy in front of a lion.  
"The Young Master's soul is mine. If you try to change that, I will kill you. I'm glad we had this talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed, and Charity was still in training. Of course, she never looked Sebastian in the eye. It was too personal, and he had greatly frightened her with his words. Granted, Charity was easily afraid. She was 97 years old, but that was very young for an angel. The world was an endless mystery to her, and it both frightened her and made her want to explore its endless wonder.  
Charity was fairly decent at her chores, at least getting them done. They were still not at a quick pace, but it was better than nothing.  
This morning in particular, she was hanging the laundry in the garden. The sun hit her cheeks, reminding her of the days of living in the dry summers of Jordan. It had just rained, although it never rained where she was from. The sun was still burning bright, warming the air. Above her formed a bright colored arch, consisting of several different hues.  
"What?" Charity's eyes widened in suprise, never witnessing a rainbow before. She learned new things every day, as she yearned for imformation and savored in the privledge of knowing.  
"It's a rainbow, Miss. You've never seen one?" Finny returned his glance to her. He thought she was a bit of an odd lady. She seemingly came from nowhere, and knew only a few words in English. How did this woman end up here in the middle of England?  
"Bad? Is-...bad?" She raised her eyebrows in curiousity. She trusted the other servants, as they hadn't done anything to her. Sebastian was the only one that she refused to be near, which naturally caused problems.  
"No, Don't worry. It's harmless. When it rains and the sun comes out, they mix together and it makes a huge arch of color in the sky. They call it a rainbow." Finny explained, not much taller than she was. She took it in, vaguely understanding what he was saying. She wondered if she could touch it. Charity's expression changed whenever she saw the demon she had been avoiding, hiding her gaze. She knew that training was unevitable, and interacting with Sebastian was all part of her journey here. She didn't look up at him, but only stared at the miles of grass outside the manor. It was the most vibrant of emeralds after the rain gave it's roots a drink.  
"We begin, Charity. Your training will be a lesson in English this morning." He paid no mind to her body language. The name Charity felt so wrong whenever Sebastian said it. Halah-Najem was an Arabic name and it felt like a badge of honor. She was proud of being part of the Arabic world as well as the overworld. However, the name Charity Abel was filled with venom and tasted like sour milk in her mouth every time she spoke its sharp syllables.

"Look up when someone is speaking  
to you. It is common sense, Miss Abel." He placed a finger under her chin, raising her face. Her eyes were dark, but at least they had life to them. His were the most unusual shade of red. The kind that made you wonder what to feel or what to think. She only looked up at him for a second, until they found themselves in a quiet room. Charity never liked the quiet, especially when she could hear the sound of her own breathing.  
Sebastian cracked the spine of a little black book, opening it to the first page. Charity scanned over the English characters, but all she could see was backward chicken scratches. She couldn't read a lot of Arabic either, but it made more sense than this nonsense. When she lived in her tiny, under developed town all those years ago, they never taught any woman or girl how to read. To be a woman made you a second class citizen to yeild to a man whenever ordered by a male to do so. She was awfully naïve, but she knew from the bottom of her heart that she was a forward thinking feminist. She believed that to be a woman was to be human. As much as she disliked this demon, she was going to learn to read with him. To spite those who told the women of her village that they were to act as uneducated housewives who were to bare children and never to be assertive to their husbands.  
"Let us start of simple, shall we? These are English characters. There are twenty-six letters. I will teach you how to pronounce each of them, as I have noticed you butcher your vowel noises." A smile stretched across his face, his eyes squeezing shut. Charity looked up, squinting her eyes. She was trying to think if that was her imagination or not. She knew a little English from training in the Overworld. She just wanted a break.

"You-You try learning a..a new language." She tried to stand up for herself, but crumbly English came from her, shaking with fear. It was frightening to be next to a well known high demon.  
"I have. I know Arabic fluently, as well as many other human languages. You can manage one mere language, can you not? Or are you just a fool?" Sebastian's brows furrowed, no time to waste. He pointed to the first letter in the alphabet, looking over to Charity.  
"This is the letter A. It can be said as 'ah' or 'ay' depending on the word." He had taught many others, but for some reason he knew she was going to be a challenge.  
"You name is pronounced differently than you say it. It is an English woman's name, remember?" He let a smile seep over his face. He could care less about her race. He wasn't like the humans. But boy, did he love to torment little impressionable angels.  
After what seemed like hours, they decided they had to get on with chores. Save for the fact it was about ten minutes of frustrated grunts and confused noises from Charity. She didn't get anywhere today.


	3. Chapter 3

Charity decided to avoid Sebastian even more after that failed English lesson. It wasn't that he did anything wrong, but he more than likely found her to be rather stupid for not catching on as quickly as expected. Even so, Charity worked very hard. She always did her chores in an accurate and timely manner, doing everything that was asked of her. She couldn't wait to make the little boy smile. She had no idea of how unlikely that was, but her hope was always eternal.  
The weather was hot. One of those days in which the air felt like an uncomfortable film on the skin.  
"Miss Abel, I told you more than enough times how to sweep. You look like a complete imbecile when you sweep like that." Sebastian came up behind her, causing her to jump in fear.  
"My sweeping-is fine." She realized that her English was getting a little better. She even felt confident to finish her sentence with a playful smile, the smile like a child who had lied to a parent. This only added to Sebastian's anger. Sebastian was on the verge of snapping at the angel, but that would only ruin his butler persona. Not even a friviolous angel would ruin his contract with Ciel Phantomhive.  
"You've got quite the mouth on you. I would avoid such harsh language. That isn't very lady like."  
Charity thick brows furrowed in frustration, deeply trying to understand.  
"Do you ever have-nice thing to say?" Charity spoke in broken English, but then flashed a proud smile. She seemed so childishly proud of herself for one measly sentence.  
"Nice? I know nothing of the concept of kindness. My job is to be an unbreakable servant for the young master. My kind doesn't have the concept of feeling, as that only gets in my way. Your kind is uneffective in that right, Miss Abel."  
Angels. What pathetic creatures in his mind. Especially Miss Abel, who expressed so little knowledge of the world, who smiled at the irrevelevant.  
They let their feelings get in the way of signifigant work.  
"You are missing out." She glanced at him, mostly because she was curious to see a demon up close. Physically, he was a lot taller than herself. He had an wind of maturity that Charity had yet to find, even considering the fact that she was an adult.  
Then was the crash.  
Charity had heard the crash from inside the house, and her face visably changed. Her olive skin changed to a pale white, her small body almost caving in on itself. Sebastian raised an  
eyebrow at the sight. Charity wasn't even sure what was happening to her. The sound was nothing more than the sound of Baldroy's misadventures, but it troubled her deeply. Was she disturbed by loud noises? Why?

"Miss Abel, are you well?" Sebastian asked. He wished he could say he was considered. Perhaps if he had feelings, he would feel concerned.

She could hardly speak, immobilized by fear. It was as if anxiety had taken over her whole body. Sebastian worried she might keel over if he didn't do anything soon.

Charity woke up in the infirmary. She was very confused at the time, but she recalled the events leading up to the event.

"I assume you you have some kind of hysterical issue, Miss Abel. You fainted in our gardens." Sebastian didn't make any kind of expression, but placed his cold hands on her forehead to check to see if she was feverish. She was warm skinned, but no fever.

"That is what the healers have said." Charity managed, to tired to move.

"Miss Abel, you're more trouble than you are worth. But I respect your honesty."


	4. Chapter 4

_~ 97 years prior~_  
*Violence trigger warning  
Halah-Najem Awad, now Charity, walked on the dry dirt, letting her toes get dirty in the dust. It had been a drought, and people prayed to Allah and YHWH for a single drop of rain alike. Halah could never decide what to believe, though. It was a hot morning, nothing like an English morning could ever be. The kind of morning that made it hard to breathe...

"There is my future wife." A voice came from behind her, causing her to turn around rapidly. Oh for heavens sakes, not this again...

"I already told you, Abbas, I am no wife of yours." Charity didn't look like much of a wife. She was only twenty years old, and would be a horrible house wife. But at the time, twenty was practically an old maid.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Halah. Could you imagine our wealth and our abundance of sons?" He spit in the dirt...it was the first moisture the dirt had seen in weeks.

"You mean my father's wealth? And who's to say they would be sons?" Charity tried to walk away, but was frozen in fear when he placed his clamg hands on one of her fragile shoulders. It was an uncomfortable, unforgiving touch.

"As a woman, you should not take such a tone with a man. Especially not a man with power like me...a man who will offer you a life of oppulence." He turned her head with his bony fingers, causing her expression to freeze.

"If you'll excuse me, Abbas..." Charity hurried, taking her basket with her. He didn't want her...just her poor old father's life savings to spend it on the liquor the townsmen would sell and trade.

Upon arriving home, she saw her mother, clad in a hijab, cooking something very fragrant over the fire.  
"Hello, Mother..." Charity smiled, trying to shake the feeling of Abbas' cold hands burrowing into her shoulder.  
Her mother was a stern but rather compassionate Islamic woman, always worrying herself with the perfection of things. Charity worried that her heart would give out if she kept up this worry.

"Greetings, Halah. Supper will be ready when your father comes in from caring for the calf..." She spoke in her stern tone, before glancing at her daughter. Oh, what a wild spirit she was.

"What a mess you look. That's no way for a lady to present herself." She pointed to her curls, uncovered and a mess. She was still having a very difficult time accepting that Halah was not following Islam. Hell, Halah was not worshiping her father's Judiasm either.

"Alright, Mama. I will go..." She chuckled, going into the back of her  
house to find her sibiling, Rami.

Rami stood at the mirror, as he always did. Rami could never look away from the mirror. Sometimes, Halah (Charity)  
would catch him place soot under his eyes as if to try to look more like the beautiful women in the town.

Rami thought God had made such a mistake with his gender. He tried to pray that he would be happy as a man, but no amount of prayers to Allah could change this feeling that he was at heart, a woman.

"Halah, can I ask you a favor?" He spoke, swallowing thickly. He checked  
to make sure Shifira, their mother, was out of ear shot. "Do you think you could refer to me as a she? When Mama and Father aren't around of course? Just when talking to our brother?"

Halah looked towards Rami and saw the desperation in her eyes. She really and full heartedly believed she was supposed to be a woman. It was unheard of in this little town.

"As you wish, My sister." Charity smiled, reaching out her hand to her. She knew. She knew that something was on Rami's heart all the time that troubled her.

That's when their brother, Hahn, walked in. He was a tall man, very muscular and intimidating looking.

"H-H-H-Hello..." He stuttered. He had a very difficult time speaking, and people just assumed there was something very wrong with him. At the sight of her brother, Rami burst into tears. She was nervous, who was to say he wouldn't judge.

"Don't tell Mama and Papa...I'm a woman." He blurted quietly. She didn't expect him to understand, but keeping it inside was horrible for her.

"I-I-I-I-I know." Hahn spoke, raising an eyebrow as if it was common knowledge.

The three siblings, Charity being the youngest, stood in the back and ate sweet dates in sugar and laughed until they cried. It was a celebration of pure joy.

Dinner was very late that night. Later than usual, when the sky turned into an ink splot and the stars looked like tiny flecks of silver jewelry.

"Halah, go get some milk from Asha." Shifira ordered, using a considerable amount of cinnamon in the dish that was cooking. Naturally, Charity did as she was told and ran outside. It was dangerous for a female to be out alone, especially at night. Charity thought of a world where things were different; where the oppressed gender was treated like humans. Not just the blonde, white skinned women with light hair and ball room dresses she saw in paintings, but the brown skinned, dark haired women like herself too.

"I thought I told you I was going to marry you." Abbas then grabbed her by the back, causing Charity to scream out in reaction.

"Shut up, dumb broad before I rip out every curly hair from your head." Another voice, deep and cruel, came up from behind as well. Upon one glance, she could see a small army of townsmen.

Charity kicked as hard as she could but it was no use, and some of the cloth from a man's shirt was now wrapped around her mouth.

"Town word says you're an unfaithful woman. You know what a man should do with a promiscus woman?" Abbas smirked. Everyone and their mother  
knew that Halah (Charity) was just a sugary young woman who would get nervous if a man did so much as glanced her way. But in this society, at this time, it was an obligation to believe a man over a woman.

"N-No!" Charity cried out as men collected stones, tying her to the stump of a rotten tree that had wilted in the heat.

A few women began to crowd as well, likely being told that they had cheating husbands.

"Kill her!" One shouted, and at that, thousands of stones began to hit her at rapid speed. She could feel her ribs smash, blood coming from the sharper ones.

"Papa!" Charity shouted. He was the best thing in her life, understanding Simeon.

By the time Shifira noticed her youngest daughter had been gone for too long, it was too late. She lay lifeless in the dirt, as Simeon ran towards her.

"Why do you betray me, God?"

97 years later, Charity hated the sounds of loud noises. It reminded her of the pound of when they missed...or when they didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Perhaps he had been a bit too harsh towards her. After all, if she was too afraid of him, how on earth was this angel going to work hard?

One night, Sebastian noticed something in the distance of the manor at an hour much to late for her to be up. Little Charity Abel, paddling around the polished floor with her bare feet. It was painfully obvious too, as her walk was anything but graceful. He could tell the woman was flat-footed as hell.

"Do you realize what hour it is, Miss Abel?" Sebastian was annoyed, but figured he should come a little closer to see if anything was truly wrong.

"One in the morning, Mister Sebastian. But that is when-those come out the best." She had forgotten the english word for those bright shining dots in the sky, but she smiled anyways.

"The stars, Miss Abel? You went to all this trouble to see something so simple?" For once he wasn't angry at her, but rather confused by her. Were all angels this odd?

"They are beautiful, but I cannot explain them."

"Your english is getting better." He mentioned quickly.

To Sebastian, Charity was like the stars; beautiful but highly unexplainable to the point of frustration.

"I have been writing down words." She pulled up the sleeve of her night gown, showing the dozens of written words on her forearm. The ink was starting to run, causing a laugh to escape Sebastian.

"You laugh, no?" She smiled. Sebastian never seemed to have a heart, much less emotions. But she knew that he had emotions, just very different from human emotions.

"Angels are so full of humor, forgive my laughter."

"You you were laughing at me?" Charity raised her thick eyebrowns. Hey, it was better than him screaming.

"I'm sure you haven't seen the country yet. Maybe you would be a bit more worldly if we took you into town." He gave a backhanded compliement. He still thought she was a pesky little thing, even if he tried his idea of kindness.

"Really? You know what I want to see? Cobblestone streets." Charity beamed, the blue ink now smeared all over her hands.

"Why? They are so insignifigant, even to humans." Sebastian shook his head. Was she this excited about everything?

"You do not appreciate much, do you? Do you not enjoy the air you breathe? The roses you smell? Not even the feeling of having a pulse?" Charity occationally looked at her smeared forearm as if it was a small dictionary.

"The human's conventions are of no interest to me. Their traditions...their social lives...all pointless." He squinted his eyes, tilting his head and giving a most disturbing smile.

"Do you have a family?" Charity quickly asked, noticing that Sebastian was l away.

"A family? Demons like myself do not grow sentimental towards the people we happened to share a bloodline with. Do you?"

"Yes, I do. Two older siblings and a Mama and a Papa, not to mention lots of pets." She smiled from cheek to cheek. Truth be told, she often saw her sister, Miss Rami, but it was rather difficult to see Simeon, her father. He never stopped feeling guilt from that day...he always believed he came to late.

"And why exactly are you telling me this, Miss Abel?" He ran his gloved hand through his dark hair, tapping his foot.

"Because I thought you should know." Charity was no longer afraid of him. With her knowledge of English increasing, she felt a lot less afraid of the things he said. He had stopped yelling, especially after her little episode.

Sebastian tilted his head once more, and sighed. She was an oversharer too?  
"Be ready to leave this manor in no less than an hour and a half. Look presentable...You're a mess." He stared. A streak of mud ran down her cheek. It still wasn't as dark as her eyes. So dark that not even the light would come through, but rather bounce off them.

Charity had the most busy hour and a half. She bathed; swam in the tub even if it was too small, and barely dried off before finding something yellow to wear. She ran down the stairwell in a disorderly manner, her feet flat even with proper shoes.

"It is still late." Charity chuckled, causing Sebastian to cover her mouth with a single gloved hand.

"Exactly. That is why it is wise that you quiet yourself." He gently removed his hand. His hand had felt like a cold slab of clay, even with the silk of his glove.

"Why so late?" She then whispered, but God was her whisper loud.

"Because hopefully the humans will be asleep, and you won't have the capacity to embarrass me in front of them. Also, if my true form is needed, that will conceal my evidence." He smirked. How wonderful of an adventure it would be. Perhaps if he were lucky, she would get lost and never come back. However, he was certain the master wouldn't be too happy with him if he had done that.

Sebastian led her out the wooden door, securing it behind him. Perhaps a journey to the outside human world wouldn't be so bad. He just wished he could put her on a leash like an untrained dog.

"We are going to town, alright? You are to behave in a way that represents the Phantomhive estate. You are not make too much noise, and you are most definitely not allowed to wander off."  
Sebastian was very firm in his voice. He had to get through to this being before she drove him mad.

They soon arrived to the dim lights of the town at night, taking a stroll around the fountain, allowing her to look in the windows of closed shops.

"Perhaps if this goes well, you will be allowed to actually go to town during the daylight. Those shops will be open..." Sebastian kept a monotone expression, glancing down at her. He had no idea how a grown woman could act so excited about the most pointless of things.

A tiny, black kitten strolled passed them from the alley way, curling up on the corner. Charity stepped back, having never liked the things. As a child, one had bit her on the hand and she never forgot it. She had pulled its tail, but she never forgave that rotten being.

Sebastian approached the kitten, picking it up into his arms.  
"Such an adorable being..." He smiled, petting the kitten's head. Charity stepped back even further, causing Sebastian to raise his eyebrows.

"She will not hurt you if you love her properly. See?" Sebastian's eyes softened, petting the back of the small being.

Sebastian reached for Charity's hand, taking him back. Her hands were soft, but hot hands. He knew angels had feverish temperatures, but she was very warm. His hands were like a slab of clay, much like his expressions and his emotions.  
"This is how you pet a cat properly, Miss Charity." He used his hand to move hers, letting her hands glide over the cat's glossy coat.

A huge smile came over Charity's face, delighted by the cat's purrs.  
"She likes me?"

Sebastian's eyes glowed magenta for a moment in the darkness, flashing his white teeth before remaining as serious as before. "You've learned something, Miss Charity. I cannot believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm rather proud of your behavior tonight."

"Sebastian?" Charity raised an eyebrow, swallowing her spit. She looked into the alleyway, darting into it.

"Miss Charity! Get back here this instant!" Sebastian was quite worried, as those alleyways acted as slums of criminal activity during the night. Charity kept going, causing Sebastian to dart into the alley to retrieve her. The master would be less than happy if he discoverer that something had happened to her.

Charity couldn't believe it. What was her sister doing back here? Last of Charity's visits, she was living in the Overworld.  
"Rami! Rami!" Charity called out, only getting glances from streetwalkers and drug dealers in the area.

"Is she lost?" One commented, giggling with the others.  
"Bad place to get lost." Another one laughed.

"Rami?" Charity glanced, seeing her look up as she was injecting a serum into her arm.

"What are you doing?"


End file.
